The invention relates to receptacle and plug style contacts for realigning themselves when the mating connectors are misaligned.
In back plane style connection systems, it is common to have a plurality of electrical connectors mounted to daughter cards, which are pluggable to connectors on a backplane. The daughter card connectors are generally right angle connectors whereas the backplane connectors upstand from the backplane. This disposes the daughter cards for connection to the backplane in a stacked relation such that the daughter cards are aligned one-by-one in an array of daughter card assemblies. One example of such a connection system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,211, incorporated herein by reference.
In such assemblies, it is also common to have both signal and power contacts. These contacts are positioned in a high density array of contacts where hundreds of signal contacts are positioned in the same connector, or connector assembly. Normally, the signal contacts carry low power and thus the contacts can have a small cross-sectional area, even to the point of being flexible along their beam length. This allows for self-alignment of the arrays of contacts in the case where the contacts are laterally misaligned when the daughter cards are being connected to their respective backplane connector. However, in the case of the power contacts, the mating contacts are normally of a larger cross-sectional area. For example, heavy tabs with a mating receptacle are often used, where the tabs and receptacles are comprised of thick gauge material to handle the high power, yet are inflexible to misalignment. This causes a drastic increase in the mating force between the two connectors to an already high mating force connection system, and can also cause damage to the power connection system, if the two connectors are forced together with the power contacts misaligned.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the above-mentioned problems, and particularly to overcome the shortcoming of the misalignment.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing an electrical contact for electrical connection with a mating contact, the electrical contact having a base contact portion and an interposer contact portion. The interposer contact portion being electrically connected to said base contact portion and laterally movable to align itself with the mating contact.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the interposer contact portion comprises first contact surfaces for electrical engagement with the base contact portion, and second contact surfaces for mating engagement with the mating contact. Also preferably, the first and second contact surfaces are formed normal relative to each other. The interposer contact portion is defined by a U-shaped portion having first and second plate portions connected by a bight portion, where the first contact portions are formed internally of the first and second plate portions, at the end opposite the bight portion, and the second contact surfaces are formed transversely through the bight portion.
The interposer contact portion can take on a plurality of configurations. The interposer contact portion could be defined by an L-shaped portion having bifurcated contact portions extending in opposite legs of the L-shaped portion and extending in opposite directions. The interposer contact portion could also be defined by a blade-shaped contact having outer contact surfaces for mating contact with the mating contact portion, and a transverse slot to receive the main contact portion. Alternatively, the interposer contact could have a circular cross-section, in which case the interposer contact could be cylindrical or have a parabolic cross-section.
In the preferred embodiment, the main contact portion is defined by a blade portion having a transverse receiving slot for receiving the mating contact portion. In this configuration, the interposer contact portion could be defined by arcuate portions having surfaces in contact with the main contact portion and portions spanning the transverse receiving slot. The portions spanning the transverse receiving slot are positioned on opposite sides of the blade portion.
In another embodiment of the invention, the invention embodies an electrical connector for the interconnection of conductors, and for mating connection with a mating contact. The connector comprises an insulating housing having a main terminal receiving cavity, a main terminal portion received in the main terminal receiving cavity and an interposer contact portion electrically connected to the main terminal portion. The interposer contact portion is movable to align itself with the mating contact if misaligned.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the interposer contact portion comprises first contact surfaces for electrical engagement with the main terminal portion, and second contact surfaces for mating engagement with the mating contact. Preferably, the housing includes an interposer receiving section having the interposer contact portion positioned therein. The interposer receiving section allows for lateral movement of the interposer contact portion within the interposer receiving section.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second contact surfaces are formed normal relative to each other. The interposer contact portion can be defined as a U-shaped portion having first and second plate portions connected by a bight portion, where the first contact portions are formed internally of the first and second plate portions, and the second contact surfaces are formed transversely through the bight portion.
Other alternative configurations are also possible, for example, the interposer contact portion can be defined by an L-shaped portion having bifurcated contact portions extending in opposite legs and extending in opposite directions. The interposer contact portion could also be defined by a blade-shaped contact having outer contact surfaces for mating contact with the mating contact portion, and a transverse slot to receive the main contact portion.
In other embodiments of the invention, the main contact portion is defined by a blade portion having a transverse receiving slot for receiving the mating contact portion. In this configuration, the interposer contact portion is defined by arcuate portions having surfaces in contact with the main contact portion and portions spanning the transverse receiving slot. The portions spanning the transverse receiving slot are positioned on opposite sides of the blade portion.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the connector comprises a plurality of terminal assemblies comprised of main terminal portions and interposer portions. The terminal assemblies would be profiled for use with power (either AC or DC) and would further comprise a plurality of signal contacts. The housing is defined as a receptacle, with the power and signal contacts aligned in a side-by-side array.